Tan vulnerable a una pesadilla
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Italia tiene miedo, no pude dormir, el miedo es mucho, asi que se quedara esa noche con Alemania. Pero una pesadilla complica un poco las cosas


**Tan vulnerable a una pesadilla**

-Italia… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¬¬

-Es que no podía dormir, America nos mostró a mi y a Romano una película de terror porque tenia miedo de verla solo y y… D:

-¿Y tanto America como ustedes no pudieron dormir cierto? ¬¬

-Exacto, America se quedo a dormir en casa de Inglaterra, Romano a la casa de España-niichan y yo vine contigo

-¿Pero porque no…

-¡Tengo miedo Doitsu! Dx – Pocos segundos después Italia se había subido a la espalda del Alemán derramando lagrimas de suplica - ¡Doitsu! Déjame quedarme, solo esta noche ¡Por favor!

-…Son estos los momentos en los que me arrepiento de haber abierto esa caja que decía _"Tomates"_ ¬¬ *suspiro* Bien, puedes quedarte Italia -_-

-¡Yataa!~ Gracias Doitsu

Alemania hace pasar a Italia quien estaba en piyama y tras estar ambos dentro cierra la puerta.

-Bueno, puedes dormir en la sala de huéspedes u.u

-¡Noooo! – Se trepo de nuevo sobre Alemania - ¡No quiero dormir solo! ¡Quiero dormir contigo! Dx

-**¡No te dejare hacer eso!**

-¿Por qué no Doitsu? Ya hemos dormido juntos antes…

-Si, pero debes acostumbrarte a dormir solo, con miedo o no ¬¬U

-Pero…

-¡Nada! Paso firme a tu habitación

-Ve~ Eres malvado Doitsu D:

Bueno, no muchos minutos después Italia acepto ir a dormir a la habitación para huéspedes, y ya convencido, Alemania se dirigió a descansar SOLO a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta, camino hacia la cama, estiro con una mano las sabanas y se metió debajo de ellas para seguir durmiendo, miro de reojo la hora… eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y pensó: "**¡¿No pudo haber llegado 5 horas antes? **Estupido Italia… Mañana sin dudas, recorrería el país de Rusia completo… corriendo."

Cerró los ojos y en nomás de 5 minutos que hayan pasado, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

...04:30 de la madrugada…

El rubio alemán ojos azules dormía placidamente, vaya a saber uno con que estaba soñando… ¿Patatas? ¿La destrucción total de Rusia? ¿Soñaría tal vez con Italia en plena guerra saliendo victorioso gracias a su valentía, su audacia, su precisión exacta para los ataques y su inigualable manera de enfrentar al enemigo sin necesidad de escapar?... Okei no, eso no era un sueño, ni menos una fantasía, comprendo que en los sueños todo suceda pero esto ya es ridículo.

-**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

El potente grito de terror inundo el silencio de la casa, despertando al Alemán de un salto de su cama, cuando sintió el frío suelo en su cara se incorporo para mirar a todas direcciones, ese grito fue atroz ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguien en peligro tal vez? O…

-**¡Italia! **– Dijo derepente recordando que el pelirrojo estaba en su casa como "invitado".

Corrió a la puerta, tardo unos segundos en quitarle el seguro de la llave y salio en dirección al pasillo, todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada, estaba por ir a prender las luces cuando volvió a escuchar:

-**¡DEJENMEEEE!– **Otra vez grito Italia Veneciano, nuevamente con terror y sin pensarlo de nuevo, Alemania corrió en dirección a la habitación.

-**¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡¿Qué sucede? **– Pregunto golpeteando la puerta desesperado. Su respuesta fue nada mas que un silencio estremecedor, cosa que lo asusto mas de la cuenta y, olvidando formalidades, pateo la puerta logrando abrirla - **¡Italia!** – Exclamo al entrar y encendiendo la luz.

Bueno, no vio sangre, no había ningún asesino con cuchillo en mano tratando de cortar la anatomía del pelirrojo Italia, tampoco había un ente fantasmal arrastrando cadenas, ni Francia estaba cerca así que… ¿Qué pasaba?

Se acerco a la cama de Italia y vio que estaba bien, sano y salvo… Suspiro aliviado pero, noto enseguida que algo no andaba bien.

Italia tenía una pesadilla

Y no una de esas pesadillas comunes… Italia se movía de un lado a otro, lloraba, su cuerpo estaba rojo, sudaba como si estuviera en una maratón, apretaba cos sus manos las sabanas desesperado, sus ojos además de expulsar gran cantidad de lagrimas se apretujaban mucho, cerrándose ya mas de lo que estaban, temblaba y de su boca solo salían gritos, suplicas, pero mas que nada… Gritos, gritaba como si le estuvieran arrancando los brazos muy lentamente.

-Pero si…- Dijo - tiene una pesadilla – Se arrodillo al lado de el y colocando su mano en la frente de su amigo sintió que estaba ardiendo, no era fiebre, pero el miedo tenia distintos efectos de afectar el cuerpo humano.

Retiro su mano, lo movió un poco para despertarlo pero, nada, Ita-Chan estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño del que no podía despertar ¿Qué podía hacer el para que deje de llorar?

Miro otra vez a Italia, camino hacia la puerta que había pateado y la cerro, regreso a la cama y parado allí, pensó unos minutos… Finalmente, suspiro resignado y se metió a la cama, se cubrió con las sabanas y tomando a Italia del brazo lo acerco a el, oculto la cabeza del italiano en su pecho y rodeo su espalda con sus brazos, en pocas palabras, lo abrazo.

Suspiro y miro a Italia, seguía llorando pero esta vez con menos fuerza, hasta podía sentir como las lágrimas de la nación de la Pasta mojaban su ropa. Llevo entonces su mano al cabello de Italia y lo acaricio, tarareando una canción de cuna.

Minutos después… el llanto desaparecía de a poco, pero el ya se había quedado dormido como para darse cuenta.

10:03 de la mañana… Adiós al horario de entrenamiento~

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana y, uno de estos rayos dio en el ojo de Italia, lo que logro que despertara.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, los sentía pesados, cansados y noto que su cara estaba algo pegajosa a causa de las lágrimas que se habían tardado en secar.

Abrió los ojos completamente de par en par y mas que nada, noto enseguida la figura del pecho de Doitsu frente a el y detrás, los brazos de su amigo en su espalda… Lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue el: **¡¿Qué demonios?**

Se separo sorprendido y algo avergonzado del rubio, sin despertarlo lo miro fijamente. Era extraño, ¿Qué hacia Alemania durmiendo con el si el mismo le dijo que debía aprender a dormir solo?

Y tratando de encontrar la respuesta, un recuerdo de su horrible sueño paso por su mente, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos unos segundos a causa del miedo… Paso una de sus manos por su cara, estuvo llorando… Ahora ya tenia mas o menos una idea de lo que había pasado.

Cuando el, Italia, tenía una pesadilla, era una de esas pesadillas horribles… en este caso, su sueño había sido uno de los peores:

_*__Todas las naciones, juntas en un día de campo._

_America e Inglaterra habían dejado de pelear y sonreían juntos sobre los lindos momentos que ambos habían vivido en el pasado._

_Francia no acosaba a nadie, eso era bueno._

_Canadá__ hablaba con todos, no era ignorado por nadie y casi, era el centro de atención… China y Japón hablaban muy alegres, ambos hermanos se veían muy felices juntos compartiendo una canasta de Onigiris._

_Y el y Alemania, hablando lo mas alegremente, ambos sonriendo, felices de la vida…_

_Y todo se torno negro._

_La imagen del día de campo se distorsionó, dejando ver a Italia solo una oscuridad inmensa. Asustado se paro y estiro sus brazos en busca de la figura de sus amigos, pero no sentía nada._

_Un rayo entonces ilumino la escena, dejando ver por unos segundos ante los ojos de Italia los cuerpos o mejor dicho cadáveres de las naciones tiradas en el suelo, todas ensangrentadas, faltaban partes de su cuerpo u algunos solo se podían ver los esqueletos ardiendo en llamas, calcinando los huesos para hacerlos carbón._

_Italia al ver tan grotesca escena se hecho pasos hacia atrás, quiso escapar pero una mano ardiente y huesuda lo tomo del tobillo haciendo que se golpe la cara contra el suelo, volteo, allí estaba Inglaterra cadáver sujetándolo, su brazo estaba ardiendo y el resto de su cuerpo también se consumía por el fuego… Vio entonces el italiano pintarse en la casi cadavérica cara del ingles una sonrisa asesina, sintió como esa mano y otras se subían a su cuerpo y lo arrastraban con fuerza hacia donde estaban las demás naciones muertas o… no tan muertas, ya que todas estaban sobre Italia intentando atraparlo, sintió como el cuerpo destrozado de Japón se subía a su espalda y sintió en su oreja la respiración caliente del mismo, sin olvidar tampoco el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el cuerpo ya que las llamas de los cadáveres se traspasaban a su ropa provocándole quemarse el también._

_Gritaba, intentaba escapar, estaba llorando, no había nada que pudiera hacer ¡No había salida! _

_Sintió__ como una mano ardiente lo tomaba por el cabello jalándolo hacia atrás, al ver, descubrió que era Belarús… Esto no era bueno._

_Vio enseguida como el rostro de la niña estaba carente de un ojo, como la sangre negra caía de su boca y con su otra mano acercaba el cuchillo al cuello del Italiano._

_Todo para el se había acabado, era el mayor miedo que jamás haya vivido… Hasta que sintió como los cadáveres se alejaban de el, como el dolor disminuía y finalmente… sintió dos brazos llegar desde atrás, abrazándolo con cariño._

_No sabia quien era pero, algo le decía que podía estar tranquilo… El miedo disminuía a medida que el abrazo lo rodeaba y casi sin darse cuenta… Despertó del sueño.*_

-…Que bueno que solo fue un sueño… - Dijo en voz baja Italia tratando de no hacer memoria otra vez del mismo, miro a Alemania a su lado, seguía dormido, al perecer, a mitad de la noche, sus gritos habían causado que el rubio fuera a verlo… y al despertar de esa forma bueno, ahora entendía de quien era ese abrazo.

Sonrió aliviado y feliz, estaba muy agradecido de que su amigo lo haya sacado de aquella pesadilla.

Sonrió de nuevo y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, manteniendo ahora distancia con Alemania… Lo observo dormir unos momentos y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa, volvió a quedarse dormido, sin dudas, ambos no se levantarían hasta máximo… 02:00 de la tarde.

De todas formas… siempre es bueno tomarse un descanso.

-Gracias Doitsu… - Termino diciendo Italia entrando en un sueño donde llovía Pasta.

**FIN**

Awwwwwww, debo decir que en algunas cosas no me gusta como me quedo pero en si, me agrada n.n No me quejo :B

¡Gracias por leerlo!~ Y no se vale… Deja review ;D


End file.
